I'm Not An Unfriendly Person!
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Kim Myung Soo atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai L,salah satu member dari boyband Infinite adalah orang yang menyebalkan!didukung dari featursnya yang nampak jelas menggambarkan image 'bad boy' dan aura dingin yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada orang yang baru ia temui,membuat orang berpikir ia memiliki hati yang setajam es!benarkah anggapan itu?Yaoi/BL


I'm not unfriendly person!

Author: GitaLkim

Title:i'm not unfriendly person!

Main cast- Kim Myung Soo/L infinite

-Sungyeol Infinite

-Infinite Members

Other cast:-Bae Su Ji/Suzy Miss A

-Minho shinee

-Sulli f(x)

Disclaimers:they're not mine but the stories is mine.

Warning:yaoi,BoysxBoys,tak sesuai EYD,cerita abal -,-

Here we go...

Chapter 1:Myungsoo Pov.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas-malasan dijalanan menuju dorm infinite. Sore ini sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar sangat terik sampai menusuk tengkuk. Aku mendongak dan melihat awan-awan biru cerah yang menghiasi langit dengan begitu indahnya. Sungguh hari yang sempurna,namun tak bisa menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Hatiku terasa seperti disambar petir seharian ini. aku menggeram pelan dan menendang batu kerikil yang berada tepat didepan kaki yang terasa sudah gatal ingin menendang ini. Ahh entahlah,aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan dengan jelas. itulah mengapa teman-temanku menyebutku sebagai nanas. profilku sangat keras dan dingin diluar namun berhati lembut dan berperasaan didalam. kenapa orang-orang yang baru mengenalku selalu men-judgeku dengan julukan yang tak enak didengar? seandainya mereka mengenalku~ karena aku bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan!

~~~'''~~~

Pagi ini Dorm Infinite diliputi suasana damai yang seperti biasa. saat ini pukul 8.30 pagi. karena masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas Schedule, masing-masing member melakukan aktivitas individual mereka sendiri. Jika kita melihat kedalam kamar kedua Main Vocalist,yakni Sunggyu dan Woohyun. kita akan melihat sang Leader Gyu tengah duduk dikamarnya seorang diri seraya mempelajari jadwal schedule grup mereka dengan serius. sungguh menggambarkan sosok seorang Leader,bukan? let give him big hand!*prokprokprok(?) J

Tapi Woohyun tak ada didalam kamar? kemana dia pergi? Rupanya ia sedang memasak sarapan didapur. Chef Nam Woohyun sedang mempraktikan kebolehannya. so greasy (*melting) walaupun hanya berupa ramen dan kimchi yang sederhana tapi tentunya itu sangat berarti bagi orang yang memakannya. *except,he eat it all by himself -,-

Sementara itu,suasana didalam kamar Sungyeol,Sungjong dan Hoya sedang sangatsangat ramai. Hoya sedang menyetel ulang seluruh koleksi lagu hip-hopnya. ia pun tengah menghapus lagu-lagu Pororo didalam gadgetnya karena tak ingin memberi kesempatan lagi bagi Woohyun Hyung untuk mengubah lagu hip-hopnya menjadi Pororo.

Sungjong sedang duduk dikasur tingkatnya sambil menyetel lagu Girl Group diGadgetnya. sesekali ia terlihat mengimitasi gaya _nge-dance_ Girl Group yang sedang ia dengar. itu pemandangan yang tidak aneh bagi Sungyeol dan Hoya .Sungyeol sendiri sedang frustasi menghapal naskah skenario Drama yang akan ia perankan. bagaimana bisa ia menghapal naskah bila lagu Hip-Hop,Pororo,dan Kpop Girl Group saling membahana didalam kamar mereka? *poor Sungyeol L

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua pangeran tidur kita yang tersayang?

*author dipoppo.

sesuai dugaan, Dongwoo sedang menjelajahi alam mimpinya dengan damai. ia tampak tak bisa diganggu bila sedang tertidur. bahkan dari serangan bulu kemoceng,es batu,speaker atau spray air sekalipun. entah apa yang bisa membangunkannya nanti.(?)

Tapi dimanakah sang visuaL berada? mari kita cek ditempat tidurnya? mwoh? tidak ada?! itu berarti ia tidak sedang tertidur. mungkinkah gelar sleepyheadnya sudah terkalahkan oleh Dongwoo?#plak!

Lantas,ada dimanakah sang ice prince? apa dia sedang membekukan semua air dikutub utara dengan matanya?*okehitulebay.

Rupanya Kim Myungsoo atau yang lebih akrab disebut dengan nama L itu sedang meringkuk disudut kamarnya sambil menggenggam Ipad. L nampak sangat serius memainkan Ipadnya, matanya menatap riang pada layar sementara jarinya menari-nari diatas keypad.

"Brakkk!"

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan suara keras yang membuat Myungsoo terlonjak kaget, Dongwoo bahkan sempat membuka matanya dengan ekspresi kaget! namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya lagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya..*abaikan.

Myungsoo menyembunyikan Ipadnya dan mengomeli Sungyeol yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Ya~apa yang kaulakukan? Kau membuatku takut hingga hampir mati!"

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan heran. "kenapa tidak tidur?"tanyanya. dengan seenaknya menendang guling berbentuk pisang yang menghalangi itu sukses menghantam wajah Dongwoo yang tetap diam tak bergerak. *abaikan lagi.

"apa itu urusanmu?" cerca Myungsoo pedas dengan gayanya yang mengamankan Ipadnya didalam saku jaket.

Sungyeol ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Myungsoo. sinar dimata besarnya dapat mengatakan bahwa ia tengah kesal saat ini. ia menghela napas sekali dan siap untuk melancarkan curhatannya."Myungsoo~ah..semua musik campuran dikamarku itu hampir membuatku gila. jadi aku datang saja kesini. Sunggyu Hyung tak akan bisa diganggu bila sedang serius. kalau aku kesana,semua akan berakhir dengan sang Leader menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi. kupikir kau sedang tidur. padahal tadinya aku kesini karena aku ingin memandangi wajah imutmu yang sedang tertidur~~" Sungyeol tersenyum genit. ia terlihat semakin mirip dengan anak kecil. Myungsoo mengabaikan Myungyeol Moments yang baru akan dimulai itu. ia menyipitkan mata elangnya seraya sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Jinjja ne?!kau sebenarnya ingin mencoret-coret wajahku lagi kan?Shireoo! kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi padaku,Hyung!" jawabnya kesal.

Sungyeol nyengir polos. "Mianhae,Yeobo~~" katanya,dengan gaya manjanya yang biasa.

Myungsoo mengernyit sedikit dan memeluk Bamboo pillow yang ada disebelahnya disebelahnya seraya meringkuk dilantai. "ahh,molla,molla!lebih baik kau membantu Woohyun Hyung didapur. ia akan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan ramen bila tidak dikontrol."

"Yahhh?kenapa kau tidak menunjukan rasa peduli sedikit saja pada Hyungmu ini? aku akan bilang pada Hyung Hyo Nam untuk mengganti couple saja!Sungjong~ah.." ia pun pergi sambil memanggil nama Sungjong. Myungsoo tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Hyung tersayangnya yang seperti anak sd itu dan mengambil kembali Ipadnya.

~~~'''~~~

Woohyun sedang menaruh sarapan yang sudah dimasaknya dimeja makan seraya mengomel pelan. suasana hatinya sedang agak buruk. tadinya,Woohyun sudah merasa senang ketika Sungyeol datang kedapurnya. ia pikir dongsaengnya itu datang untuk membantunya memasak. namun nyatanya Sungyeol datang untuk curhat soal masalah tak penting setelah selesai mengobrak-abrik seluruh alat masaknya.

"Choding sialan akan merusak _coffee machine_nya nanti." gerutu Woohyun,sementara Sungyeol masuk dan bersenandung riang sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi ditangannya. si Coffee Ghost,Sungyeol tetap sangat menyukai kopi amerika,walaupun ia pernah merasakan asinnya jenis kopi itu akibat kelakukan bejat(?) Myungsoo saat filming sesame player dulu.

"Sungyeol~ah..panggilkan anak-anak lain. semprot saja wajah Dongwoo dengan air bekas rebusan ramen kalau ia tetap tak bangun." titah Woohyun,agak sadis.

"Arasseo,Hyung.." jawab Sungyeol patuh. ia pergi setelah menghirup dalam-dalam kopinya. itu kebiasaan ternikmat dipagi hari bagi Sungyeol.

Sunggyu duduk dimeja makan setelah mendapat panggilan dari Woohyun .ia mendengus kesal melihat menu sarapan yang hanya itu-itu saja diatas meja makan.

"Woohyun~ tidak ada makanan lain selain ini?" katanya sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramen dan kimchi didepannya.

"Ya~~makan saja itu,hyung." jawab Woohyun riang sambil mengalungkan lengannya dibahu sang Leader dengan gaya akrab. Sungyeol,Sungjong,Hoya,dan Dongwoo datang. merusak WooGyu moments yang baru saja dimulai. Dongwoo datang dengan mata setengah terpejam. Untungnya Sungyeol tak perlu sampai menyiram wajahnya dengan air rebusan ramen untuk membangunkannya.

"Dimana Myungsoo?" tanya Sunggyu menyadari sang visuaL tidak ada diantara mereka. "Sungyeol~ tidak membangunkannya?"

"Ia sudah bangun, ia menyuruh kita makan duluan. entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya? mungkin ia sedang mengecek ulang death notenya. masih untung nama kita tak ditulisnya." jawab Sungyeol asal sambil menguyah kimchi.

"L hyung menulis nama kita dideath notenya?" tanya Maknae Sungjong polos.

Woohyun pun menjitaknya.

"Yaa~~jangan pukul aku!selalu maknae yang tertindas!" Kata Sungjong kesal.

"diam kalian berdua dan makan saja."kata Gyu agak lemas.

Tiba-tiba bel dipintu depan berbunyi nyaring. siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

"biar aku yang bukakan pintu." kata Woohyun,bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menuju pintu depan.

"mungkin itu Hyo Nam hyung. " kata Hoya,menyebut nama manajer Infinite.

"atau mungkin itu tukang kredit(?). Sungjong~ah,apa kau belum melunasi baju yang kau beli?" Ledek Sungyeol .

Sungjong manyun.

Ternyata mereka salah. Woohyun kembali membawa kejutan. Namja itu muncul kembali diruang makan dengan membawa lima manusia#menurut lo thor?-,- yang sontak membuat kelima Namja dimeja makan yang sedang asik-asik makan menjadi tersedak dan menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulut mereka . Mata sipit Sunggyu agak melebar,dan kantuk Dongwoo pun mendadak lenyap.

Siapa sebenernya yang berani mengganggu waktu makan mereka?

TBC

i'm newbie here.

tryin to make myungyeol fanfic first. hope you'll read it.

no bashing please.:D


End file.
